Living in a World that I fear
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: She grew up with them, the creatures Quinn and Van Zan feared and killed. Now she lives in their world, fearing humans and hating Quinn. Can he show her that she doesn't need to hate him or fear their world? PG13 for language and some violence.
1. You killed Him

Living in a World that I fear  
by:american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tara and maybe some others but evry1 else belongs to their rightful owners.  
  
Author's Note: Tara grew up with the dragons, saving one of the females, who protected her and then they all came to protect Tara, the creatures Quinn and Van Zan had feared and killed. Now she has to live in their world, fearing the humans and hating Quinn. Can he show her that she doesn't need to hate him or their world?  
  
-------------------------  
  
I can surely remember that day, the day when I saved a female dragon. Its wing was broken and I wanted to help it. I nursed it back to help and it proved to be a good cause. You see, after the dragon went back into the wild and the dragon population soared into new heights, I knew I probably wouldn't of survived as long as I have. She protected me from the other females and soon, they all protected me. I guess I was like one of them. I understood where they were coming from.   
  
They weren't evil. They weren't psycho. They were animals, like dogs or cats, wanting to be able to survive where we humans have dominated for thousands of years. Its just the humans were their main course, like sheep is food for wolves. I know what you might be thinking, how could a mere woman, at the tender age of 27 be able to survive in London, the home of the beasts. It was like I could understand what they said and could talk to them.   
  
I was probably the only person who would not kill them. I knew Van Zan, I had heard about him and his 'irregulars.' I thought they were a load of bullshit. All gung-ho and then he thinks he can walk into any place he wants and control it. Nope, not here. He came to London, knowing from Alex this was the birthplace of my dragons. I say they are my dragons because they listened to me.   
  
I was standing on the ground, standing next to the bull when I saw it. Alex's chopper, the archangel's territory. I saw it land and I knew the bull had to fight. I did not want it to fight them because I knew they were coming to kill it. He was like my father, though not human. I ran back to where a few females were, protecting the nests, and hid with them. It was a few minutes, when I knew they were in the city, near the heart. I got out of the female's protection, my blonde hair swaying in the wind, watching them form their plan. They were in the subway car, that extended towards the sky. I guess they thought he wouldn't see them there.   
  
I saw the bull circle them, the two men, Quinn and Van Zan, running to the place Van Zan had wanted them to go to. I walked over to Quinn, who wanted to shoot me. He was going to, when he heard Van Zan tell Alex to 'run like the wind.' Alex was scared, they all were. Of course, people fear the unknown, anything they don't have knowledge about. Quinn took his focus off of me and I ran back to the female. The nest was near the tower in the middle, where Van Zan had climbed up on, thinking that he'd kill it in the air.  
  
Van Zan died, he was eaten by the bull. I laughed. Then I noticed Quinn, running towards the magnesium tip arrow by the wheel of the truck. I gasped, wanting to run to stop him but the female would not let me go. I didn't want him to die! His crossbow wouldn't lock and load so Alex, the 'saviour' started shooting at him, drawing his attention towards her.   
  
Quinn got the stupid crossbow to work, damn him. He got right in front of the bull and when the bull exposed his chest, Quinn fired the arrow and the bull was dead. I ran out of the female's grasp, she knowing that I wanted to kill Quinn as bad as she did, and went towards him.  
  
"You killed him! You bastard!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. I tried and tried to get him to wake, though I knew he was dead.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked, even though I just called him a bastard.   
  
"Tara." I replied. I wiped my tears away and said, "How could you kill him?! He wasn't dangerous!"  
  
Quinn knelt besides me. "Yes he was." He saw how I had been here the whole time and not once been in danger. Alex was still hiding behind the wall, scared as hell. "How did you survive the last 10 minutes without being in danger?"  
  
"They protected me from things like you" I retorted. I turned my attention back to the bull. "Oh god." I thought I had strayed into a nightmare and could not get this through my head. The bull was dead, the species would be dead in a matter of weeks and it was Quinn's fault. That's all that mattered.   
  
"Come on. We'll get you cleaned up." He said, grabbing my arm and trying to get me up. I didn't want to get up, I wanted to die with him, so I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I hate you!" I yelled. Quinn sighed.  
  
"Please come with me. I don't want you to love me but I want to know your safe" Quinn said. I had no choice but to go with the killer. I stood and he grabbed my hand. I yanked it out.  
  
"I'm not 6" I said, angrily. We met up with Alex, who I didn't like also. I wanted to see them die, get eaten by the dragons. I followed them to the chopper, where we got in and headed to their castle, I guess, in Northumberland.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: How bout it? Is it good or does it suck? It just occured to me and I had the summary already written. lol. plz r&r 


	2. I want to go back to London

Living in a World that I fear  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I own Tara and maybe a few others but thats it!  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews!!!! Im glad GrandKlaive thinks the same that the dragons shouldn't be treated as killing machines. lol. plz r&r  
  
---------------------------  
  
I sat as far away from Quinn as possible but if I went to far, I'd be falling into the ocean. He sat in the front next to Alex, whispering, though I think it was talking.  
  
"She just bloody hates me" He said to her. Alex quickly looked at him and then back forward.  
  
"Quinn, she'll get over it. No one has grudges for ever" Alex said. I do. I will hold a grudge on both of them. I looked out of the chopper, my feet dangling, and I heard someone turn around. I knew it was Quinn right away.  
  
"How long have you been with the dragons?" He asked. I did not want to tell him but I did anyways.  
  
"20 years" I replied. That was the only thing I was going to say to him. I saw his face, the look of fear and amazement mixed. "Oh don't look so amazed." I retorted because that same amazed look was on his face, just staring at me. Ugh, I hate it how men do that!  
  
"Sorry." Quinn said, before quickly looking back at the front. I wanted to jump so bad. I just wanted to get rid of my misery but I didn't want to commit suicide. I brought my feet into the chopper and leaned against the wall, trying to sleep and trying to think of the bull and the rest of them. I heard the 'clank' sound when the chopper landed and heard Quinn and Alex walk out.  
  
"Come on" Alex said. I looked at her with a mean look. I hated her too. "What's your name? I didn't catch it earlier."  
  
"That's because I didn't throw it" I said, angrily. "Tara is my name." I walked passed her, wanted to take her gun and shoot her brains out.   
  
Alex saw that look in my eyes, I guess, that told her 'i-want-to-blow-your-brains-out.' She backed up and I saw the castle, burnt with children running around. Some kid, who was probably 17 or 18, come up to me.  
  
"I'm Jared" He extended his hand.  
  
"Tara" I said, being polite. I didn't think Jared was all that bad. I **did** not think he was cute, I mean, COME ON! He's 17 or 18 and I'm 27. Not right.   
  
"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He asked.   
  
"Nah, I'm good" I replied. I saw Quinn come over, running actually, and I bolted off. He surprised me by stopping me. "How are you faster?"  
  
"No reason" He replied, smug. He turned me around, fastening his hands to my arms, not letting me go. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"Somewhere far away from you and that bitch" I said, bitch referring to Alex. Quinn slapped me, so hard that I fell to the ground. I was pissed now. I stood, punched him square in his jaw and saw blood falling from his lip. He tried to punch me but I ducked and I hit him again but Jared stopped me from kicking him.  
  
"Stop!" Alex had to stop Quinn from attacking me.  
  
"I hate you! I want to go back to London!" I yelled, kicking in Jared's grasp. "Let me Go!!!"  
  
"Jared, put her in the safe room and keep her there till she calms down" Quinn said, wiping the blood from his lip.   
  
"You are NOT going to treat me like a prisoner! If the dragons were still alive, I'd have them kill you!" I yelled before being dragged into the castle. It was true, I'd have them kill Quinn and Alex. Jared threw me inside, locked the door and I was trying to devise a plan.   
  
"Why do you have something against Quinn and Alex?" Jared asked, as he began showing me to the 'safe room.'  
  
"They killed the bull" I replied. I couldn't stop thinking about the dragons, how they protected me from everything. It was like they were my parents.   
  
"The bull was dangerous." Jared said. I stopped him.  
  
"Not to me!" I practically yelled.  
  
Jared looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I was 7 years old, I was on my own because my parents died because of a car accident. I was wandering through London and found this baby female dragon. I nursed it for maybe a year and then when the population soared and the others wanted to barbeque me, she protected me. They all so came to protect me, even the bull. They were my family" I replied. I mentally kicked myself because of what I had just told him.  
  
"So Quinn basically killed your family" Jared observed. I nodded.   
  
"I hate him, how he hated them for killing his mom" I said.   
  
"Quinn isn't like that. He did it to protect us." Jared said. We had ceased walking and while we were talking, I was devising a plan to go get my things.   
  
"But what about me?!" I asked. "My whole life was theirs! I can't live in yours. I belong with them. Protecting you probably made everyone of you die slower"  
  
"That's exactly what Van Zan said" Jared replied. "Why cant you?"  
  
"For 20 years, I've feared you, the humans. I don't know why but I just do!" I yelled, my voice echoing through-out the halls. "Now I have to live with Quinn, that asshole." I started walking again, no idea where I was going. I probably was thinking, 'Maybe I should explore this place so that I can find good hiding spots.' My life was going in circles now and it was just so damn confusing.  
  
"Quinn-" I heard Jared say, but that was all I heard because I began to run, as fast as I could. I ran down stairs, through halls, every place that was reachable. I ran into a girl, who looked probably 25-ish, who looked as pissed as I was.  
  
"Excuse me" I said, pushing her out of my way. I finally rested in a bathroom, which I knew someone would be bound to find me here.   
  
"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" I yelled, pounding my fists into the sink. My hands became red and aching. I heard a knock. "Go away!"  
  
"How can I get you to realize that I am not evil?" It was Quinn. I turned around, even though he probably couldn't see me and sneered.  
  
"How can I get the dragons back? Huh!? Tell me that" I said. I heard him sigh and I went to the door. "Answer me you prick."  
  
"You can't! I know how it is to lose a loved one-"  
  
"I lost more than just one, Quinn! And obviously you don't because you feared them for 20 years, wanting to kill them-"  
  
"Listen, they killed half the world. I did not want it to go on for ever" Quinn said, loudly.   
  
"So?! They are a higher species, Quinn, like the wolf is a higher species to the sheep" I said, opening the door. There stood Quinn, with Jared and two others I had not met. "Now get out of my way. I'm going to London." Jared and the two other men moved but Quinn stood there. "Move Quinn."  
  
"I can't undo-"  
  
"You wouldn't even if you could." I shouted. I pushed him out of the way and ran, eventually getting lost. I cursed myself for going to the bottom of the castle. I could hear Quinn coming in my direction and I suddenly felt like a mouse being trapped by a cat. 'Playin cat and mouse, are we?' I thought. I knew he was playing cat and mouse. I used my wits, and hit in a dark corner, one no one would dare to look in and saw him pass by.  
  
"Alex, where's Tara?" I heard Quinn asked. I guess Alex just shrugged because I did not hear any words from her mouth. I walked out when I made sure that they weren't near and went to the entrance. I saw that this place was in the friggen middle of no where and thought how long it would be till I got to London.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: It's probably going in circles, LOTS of circles. i don't have a plot yet but its forming...plz r&r  
  
  
  
  



	3. In London, searching

Living in a world that I fear  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tara. No one else. I want to own Quinn though...  
  
Author's Note: sorry for lack of update.  
  
-----------------------  
  
I began to walk, walking where ever my legs would take me. I stepped over the ash on the ground, the ash reminding me of 20 years. My life had changed so much in one day and I could not believe it. I thought I would go mad thinking about this so I decided to just walk till London. I thought of the sounds, the roaring they made. I also thought about the screams of the people being burned, which made me laugh and almost weep.   
  
I walked down the road, the burnt road and knew this was the way to London. It was more of an instinct then the thought. I shoved my hands into my pocket and noticed how it got colder when I got on the road than it was at the castle.   
  
I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how to feel. How can a person not know what to think? I just walked, having the feeling of someone following me. I didn't look back but soon heard footsteps. Screw them.  
  
"Tara, wait!" It was Quinn. Of all people, why did he follow me?  
  
I didn't respond but kept walking. I was not in the mood to look at him or talk to him. I probably sound like a bitch but I just did not want to be near him. I walked faster, almost running.  
  
"Please Tara. You can't go to London alone." Quinn pleaded.   
  
"Why can't I?" I asked. I slowed down but would not stop for him.  
  
"It's not safe." He replied. I laughed.  
  
"Well it should be safe now that you killed the dragon!" I yelled. I was done talking. I fled. I fled from him, the castle, Alex, the human world to my world. I began to tire and stopped and walked. If I stopped, Quinn would get closer.  
  
I began to think, of how I could understand what they were saying and how I could talk to them. It was a rare gift. They didn't have a communication with words, but with sounds and body movements.   
  
I shut my eyes, to visualize everything in the last 20 years, but no picture came. Nothing. Nothing entered my mind that reminded me of the dragons. 'Damnit,' I thought. I saw a sign, right then, that said 'London, No Exit' and knew then and there I was home! I walked over the rubble and saw their bodies. All of them, their bodies scattered across London. None moved, not even one. I ran to the closest one and knelt beside it.  
  
"Wake up." I whispered, as I shook the huge head. "Please, Wake up!" I cried and stood. There should be at least one alive, even one!   
  
I walked around, to check all of the dragons, when I encountered the bull, my father. It lay there, the neck almost off, the wings decomposing as well as the rest of the body. Tears streamed out of my eyes. I heard footsteps behind me and hid behind the bulls head, feeling protected as I once did.  
  
I saw Quinn, looking for me. He wouldn't find me here, my clothes camouflaged me in the bull's hide. I ceased crying and sat there, watching Quinn's movements closly, when I began to remember how I became part of the dragons.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not updating. Next Chapter is Tara remembering 20 years ago. Might be a couple chapters though. 


	4. Back At The Beginning

Living In A World That I Fear  
by: bl33ding p03t  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but Tara in my story. Although, I've tried to buy Quinn but no such luck.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for not writing. My computer busted and I had to pay for it so I had to use a bunch of my money that I was saving. Well, this chapter is all about Tara's past right now. It'll last a few chapters and hopefully it'll go back to the present. Please r&r.   
  
Blayze I.F: Here is Chapter Four! Thanks for the review and hopefully you'll like this chapter  
  
**************  
  
2000, LONDON ENGLAND  
  
The day that it happened, the same day that my life had changed, was when I was 7. No one suspected anything and everyone was going on about their life. I had gone to 2nd grade that morning, as usual. My mother had to go early so I had to walk with my brother. He wasn't anything special, always made me look bad and always hit me. He wasn't much of a brother. I don't even think he was my true brother, but my step-dad. My father said that when they had divorced, I was an only child, not having an older brother.  
  
I had lost my 'brother' at a street that I don't even remember. I remember seeing a huge creature behind the trees and I remember going into the woods. My school was in a wooded area and the teachers did not give a shit if you went into them.   
  
As I entered, I felt scared. Hey! I was only 7 and I wasn't a brave person at that time. I felt scared that someone was going to pop out and hurt me   
or kill me. I felt scared that I was going to get lost and never emerge back into civilization.  
  
Well that was just me. I walked in the direction of the creature that I saw but didn't see it. I turned a few times, just to make sure this was the place I had seen it. I heard a cry from about 3 paces in front of me and ran towards it. There, was the creature I had seen, only a few years old, with a broken wing. I looked at it with sympathy in my eyes.   
  
It looked at me, hurt rang through my body as it stared at me. We stared at each other, trying to figure out what each other was, for a very long time. I wondered what it was thinking. I began to make ideas up, like 'You are a weird creature, yes you are' or 'Why stare at me as if I was some sort of retarded thing?'   
  
I aproached it, wanting to feel it. It looked like a snake, yet something else. I liked snakes back then, still do in fact. It crouched back, forming into a ball.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, love," I said to it, sweetly. It didn't budge. I put my hand out, like you would with a dog, and my first thought was 'It's going to gobble me up and that's the end of me!!'.  
  
"You've got a broken wing." I said. I went to the wing. It looked as if it had been shot down and the wing broke on impact. I touched it, briefly, and it winced. "Your beautiful, you know that? You've got a natural beauty."   
  
I noticed that it was a she and a dragon. I loved dragons, I could draw them to a certain extent. There was one that I drew, that I lost, that looked exactly like a picture I drew. She had the same innocent face, the same gray eyes, the same coloration, the same body structure, it had seemed as if my painting had come to life!   
  
I looked at my lunch box and thought that she was hungry. I pulled out an apple and said, "You hungry?" She opened her mouth up wide and I tossed it into her mouth. She had a huge mouth and I cringed, thinking that any second, I could be eaten.  
  
A few hours later, the dragon began to trust me even further. She had let me pet her. I had gone back to the house and get some bandages and such to bandage her wound as best as I could. Dominik, my 'brother', was not currently at home, and I had thanked GOD that he wasn't, so it was very easy to sneak in and out of my own house.  
  
I had bandaged the dragon, the best that a 7 year old girl could do, and I talked to it, as if she were my best friend and could talk to me. She let me sit upon her, on her head, on her neck, back or tail. Sitting on the tail was fun. She would lift me up, then bring me down.   
  
"Tara! Where the hell are you?!" It was Dominik and he sounded as if he were getting closer.  
  
"Oh no," I whispered. If he had found me and known that I did not go to school, he would hurt me. Hurt me in ways that I could not even remember. My family was broken, no one but my father cared for me and he was i Kent, a few hours away.  
  
I hid behind the wing of the dragon, and hoped that he would not see her. I had not thought of a name for her yet and I thought of nothing. What was I going to call her after Dominik left? I heard footsteps over towards the North and looked. Dominik, with his sandy blonde hair in a ponytail, his blueish-gray eyes gleaming, with anger in them. He was wearing army boots, khaki pants, and a white tank.  
  
I shook my head and hid it in the dragon's hide. He was getting closer, I knew, getting way to close for my own good.   
  
"Protect me," I murmered into the dragon. It felt as if she nodded that she was going to and I smiled.   
  
What was about to come was very unexpected. Who thought that the dragon, whom I later named Evanescence a.k.a Escence, would burn Dominik to dust? I surely didn't. When I saw him burning, there was a sensation that pulsated through my body and I was happy. Surely mom wouldn't be, but I was. No more Dominik, no more pain, no more bitching.  
  
After he was done burning, I could not look at his charred body. Nothing could bring me to look at it. I glanced in the direction, though, as I felt movement in Escence. She was eating the ash from him, something that I did not expect.   
  
Escence looked at me, wondering why I was so shocked. She let out a quiet roar, to reassure me that what happened to him would not happen to me as long as she lived, which turned out very useful.   
  
I began to get tired, all the entertainment that had happened today made me sleepy. I fell asleep, behind Escence's wings, feeling like I was at home at last.  
  
***************  
  
2000 LONDON ENGLAND, 2 months later.  
  
It took Escence two months for her wing to fully heal. Everyday, I'd go home, get food for the both of us and then visit her. I skipped school and mom never knew about it. She had been so preoccupied with work that she did not even notice Dominik's disappearance. She didn't even file for a missing person.  
  
Escence and I had alot of fun, during the times we spent together. But something happened, to the both of us, that did we both did not expect.   
  
It was a Tuesday afternoon, when the bull came to claim Escence. He had burned all the woods around us, with the school and all its inhabitants, to get to her. He looked at me and was ready to burn me as well but Escence stopped him. They began to talk to each other, using their language. I was scared that I was going to die, at age 7. I hadn't even lived my life to the fullest! I was just some stupid 7 year old who had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into.   
  
I looked at my watch. It had been an hour since the bull came and burned everything. I looked at the bull who lifted his head up high and then layed it softly down on the ground. I guessed it was some sort of initiation. I did the same, except for putting my head on the ash-burned ground. It roared loudly, one last time and I knew I was going to be protected for the rest of my life.  
  
That night, which had seemed to last forever, I was threatened by other females. Each one wanted to burn me, to eat my ash and rejoice. Each one had the same thoughts inside their high-complex brains. I walked behind Escence's wings as I followed her to her nest. She hadn't layed any eggs that I knew of and I wondered how big the dragon babies were when they first emerged into the world. My life would be very interesting.  
  
********************  
  
Some would say that a 7 year old would not have the knowledge to live alone in a world full of dragons, but I did. For the first few years on my own,I noticed the dragon population soar. I nursed the hurt ones back to health as best as I could. I was no nurse, because I was only 12 when I realized that I may not survive without food. But I had no worries. I knew that there were some places in London that was still in tact, well it would not be for a while, since the world thought that destroying everything, including people and towns, would get rid of them.  
  
Life has a funny way of showing how much you mean to them. The world only wanted the dragons to die, that was their mission. They didn't give a shit if their people died and what not. I remember watching them destroy the Eiffel Tower. The newspaper said it was dragons but it was the world that bombed Paris and destroyed it.   
  
The dragons had a bigger part in history than anyone knew.  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter Four is done! Please r&r and make me a happy camper. 


	5. Memories and Old Teddy Bears

Living In A World That I Fear  
by: bl33ding p03t  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Tara, but I tried buying Quinn...didn't work out...  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: r&r...back in the present now... //memories//   
  
********************************  
  
Chapter Five  
  
2020 LONDON, ENGLAND  
  
Tears streamed down my pale face as I remembered what had happened. I had to hold back sobs that were forming in my throat. It just wasn't fair! If they had learned to understand what kind of creatures they were, instead of treating them like cold-blooded killing machines, we probably would have lived.  
  
Nothing could bring them back. Not one damn thing. I could not find anything that would bring them back. I looked forward, my gray eyes still locked on Quinn. He was still looking, but now Alex and Jared had come. Three people looking for me is worse than just him. All I wanted to do was stay here and not interact with people.   
  
People have no idea how to handle what they do not understand. It has been that way since the human way was created. They expect for the scientists to understand and have them understand as well. The scientists couldn't not fully understand the dragons until it was to late.  
  
I crawled out from the dragon's wings and went behind it, going as slowly as I could because if I made one bad move or cracked a stick, they would find me. Yes, I probably sound like an arrogant adult but if your world suddenly was destroyed in one day, wouldn't you be angry? Thought so.  
  
Quinn, Alex, and Jared were not in eyesight anymore and for that I was glad. I needed to get a few things out of a place that I had used when I was younger, to keep myself from being taken away by policemen, firemen, and any other do-gooder.   
  
As I reached the spot, which was located in an unused subway car about south of where Van Zan, Alex and Quinn killed the bull. I began to go through the pile of rubbel and debris until I pulled out my old teddy bear that I had in my bag when I was younger. I sat down flat on my butt and just stared at it, tears welling in my eyes.  
  
//Sitting down at the kitchen table, kids laughing all around, parents bringing in the cake and the presents, what more could a kid want? It was my 6th birthday, the last year that my father was here with me. I had waited for him and my mother to bring in the cake but it wasn't happening. My father came into view, with something behind his back.  
  
'Tara, honey, I've got something for you,' He had said, advancing towards me. His hands slowly came from behind his back, to reveal a beautiful blue bear, with black eyes and the pinkest bow anyone had ever seen. On the butt was written, MY TARA. I cried. This was my favorite gift.//  
  
I came back to reality when I had turned the bear upside down and looked at the butt. Still in tact was the words, My Tara. The bear was covered with ashes and dust so I dusted it off, revealing a blue and pink teddy bear. I loved this bear. I put it into the bag that I had found and began to look at the other things I picked up, a photo of my father, a book (which was torn apart), an old juice box, and my spare change of clothes.   
  
Standing, I stuck the bag on my back. The bag was a bit tight but it would do fine. What was I going to do? I had no idea what the plan was. If I had to stay here and starve, then so be it. But fate, it seems, hates me so the person I ran into was Quinn.  
  
"Shit," I mumbled as I bumped into the man. He looked at me, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"There you are, Tara!" He exclaimed, "We've been looking for you for a long time!"  
  
I looked at him, confused. "Quinn, why won't you leave me be with my fate. My fate is to die along with the dragons. Why can you not accept that?!"  
  
"Because, fate can be altered. I want you to not fear us. I want you to be able to be free and not think that your life is as good as the dragons' life." He said, the smile disappearing.   
  
"You won't give up until the day you die, will you?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm not going with you. I'm staying here, being with what's left of the dragon's bodies."  
  
"No, you are not. If I have to drag you back to Northumberland, than so be it." He ordered.  
  
I laughed. He was going to drag me back to the stupid castle. Well, I'd be dead before reaching it because if I had to go back, I'd commit suicide. It really doesn't sound like a bad idea right about now, staring into the face of a murderer.   
  
I turned on my heels and went in the opposite direction of Quinn. Where I was going was a mystery in itself. Quinn was a problem dealt with but I knew that the problem would come back to bite me in the ass so I stopped. I might as well stay in London, have my fate dealt to me as fate dealt the dragons' fate, giving Quinn the power to kill them. If only he had lived in the life of a dragon, he would know their pain. If only....  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Please r&r.... 


End file.
